Stripping
by CoeurDePluie
Summary: Gray doesn't mind the new habit of Juvia… if he is the only one watching.


**AN** : I don't know if someone already wrote something similar, but I had this idea for some time and I needed to write it.

Hope you like it!

* * *

 **Stripping**

"Gosh! Finally, some quiet place!" Gray sighed with relief as he brought out the keys of his apartment from his pockets.

Beside him, Juvia laughed softly.

"Everyone missed Gray-sama and the others." She said with a smile while he pushed the door open and stepped aside to let her going inside first.

Earlier this day, Team Natsu had come back for a break from the hundred year quest. Two months had passed since their last visit and the result was a huge party with a lot of food (for Natsu's and Happy's delight), booze (meaning drinking contest with Cana), music (Gajeel had wrote a new song) and fights (between Natsu and Gray most of the time but also joined by Elfman or Gajeel, but all the time finished by Erza).

Unfortunately with all the ruckus, Gray and Juvia didn't have time for themselves. They only share two or three chaste kisses and didn't really talk.

"Yeah, I know." He admitted closing the door behind them. "But they seemed to want to keep me away from you! I knew that your last mission went well because Natsu told me and he knew it by Happy who knew about it because he talked with Lily! I didn't hear a word from you."

"Well…" Juvia shrugged. "Juvia can say very little. It was a simple mission. Robbers. Fights. Gajeel's complaints. Nice reward."

Gray raised a brow.

"Natsu warned me that Gajeel wants to kill me because you stripped during a fight. _Again_."

"Juvia had still her skirt and her bra!" She protested with a pout. "Gajeel-kun was overreacting!"

"Well, I can't really blame him. I didn't like either the idea of my girlfriend stripping in front of strangers."

Juvia looked offended but something was sparkling in her eyes. "Say the man who strips naked several times a day. Beside…" She murmured as she approached him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Juvia knows a way to make you appreciate her new skills."

She pecked his lips and shoved him to sit on the sofa.

"You should assume the consequences of what you taught Juvia." She said with a mischievous smile.

He looked at her with a confused face but her smile only grew.

"Don't move, Gray-sama."

Juvia stood before him and slowly raised her hands to her neck while Gray's eyes followed her movements. Then in a slow pace her hands traced the neckline of her top and when her fingers touched the first button, she slowly undid it.

Understanding what she was doing, Gray forgot how to breathe correctly.

One by one, she undid the buttons, looking at Gray, taking confidence with how his eyes widened and how his cheeks became a bit red. Her hands went up to her shoulders and she leisurely pushed her sleeves aside, exposing her pale skin inch by inch.

Heat started to rise inside Gray as he kept staring at her with wide eyes. He saw her strip during battles fights (a bit too much to his liking) but it was something completely different to watch her undressing like this when he was the only one in the room. It was totally erotic.

Her shirt fell down to her feet with a soft sound and Gray swallowed with difficulties, unable to tear his eyes off her.

Still in a slow pace, her hands ran along her arms and her shoulders, then from her collarbone to the top of her cleavage and travelled down to her belly. When she reached the knot of her belt, she undid it and she turned to the side.

She opened the skirt a bit, showing her bare legs with her emblem on full display. Gray's gaze followed the shape of her thighs, the roundness of her knee, the curve of her calf and the line of her ankle. He licked his lower lip, reminds of the taste of her skin tickling his tongue.

Juvia started to swing her hips as she loosened her grip on her skirt and it fell on the middle of her thighs. She glanced aside to Gray who was completely entranced by her show, with lust glistening in his eyes, breathing heavily and his hand gripping tightly the fabric of the couch.

The skirt joined her shirt on the floor and she turned fully, her back facing him. She brushed her hair aside and put her hands on the clip of her bra. She heard Gray's gasp behind her when she unclasped her bra. Excitation was boiling inside her, his reactions were turning her on more than she had thought.

She was still moving in a slow and torturing pace, removing the straps delicately, one arm at a time. Finally she extended her arm, holding her bra between two fingers before dropping it to the ground.

Gray let his eyes wander along her white back from the curve of her ass to the curve of her neck. The tip of his fingers twitched when he remembered the softness of her skin and he was fighting the urge to bit the juncture between her shoulder and her voluptuous neck. But when she glanced over her shoulder and he met her gaze, he knew her show wasn't over. That it was her moment. So he stayed still, licking his lips in anticipation.

She turned around, her arms crossed on her chest, hiding it from his gaze. She looked almost shy with the slight blush on her cheeks and looking down. She uncrossed her arms but with her hands still hiding the majority of her breasts and very slowly her hands went up, caressing the side of each breast, her collarbone, the sides of her neck and dipping onto her hair, combing it and letting the soft blue waves fall on her shoulders.

She looked at him underneath her lashes and he seemed entranced by the sight of her, his eyes roaming her body, regularly stopping on her chest which was going up and down with her racy breathing.

She smiled briefly and her hands went back south, cupping softly her breasts for a moment and grazing her sides before adventuring near the edge of her panties. She slipped her thumbs under the band and pulled it down just a little, just enough for Gray to let out a growl.

As she stopped moving, he looked up to her face and when she met his burning gaze, her heart skipped a beat and she fought the urge to throw herself on him and kiss him fiercely. Instead, she pushed her teasing a little more and grazed her lower lip with her tongue, her eyes glued to Gray's face and if possible, the lust in his eyes grew in intensity.

She smiled and pushed down her underwear, letting it fall on her ankles. Then she raised her feet and took a step forward.

She stood before Gray like earlier but now she was completely naked.

For a moment the only sounds inside the room were their fast breathing as Gray fulfilled his eyes with her beauty.

Finally Juvia took some steps towards him and put her hands on his shoulders. Then she put her knees on each side of him to straddle him and immediately his hands grabbed her hips.

"So…" Juvia whispered with a seductive voice. "Did you enjoy the show Gray-sama?"

"Yeah. Very much." He raised his hips a bit to let her know how much he meant it and she let out a tiny gasp.

"Juvia is glad." She said as he started to ravish her neck with kisses. "She practiced a lot during your absence."

With her words, his hands squeezed her ass and she suppressed a moan.

"Yeah?" He smirked against her skin, his mouth reaching her jaw. "How did you do it?"

"Humm…" She moaned when he nibbled her earlobe. "J… Juvia stripped in front of a mirror. Aah! She tried different moves."

"Oh? So you have more ideas?" Gray said as he nipped her jaw.

"Aaah…A few." She answered between little moans. "Would Gray-sama like to see them another time?"

"Yes. I would like to." And then he captured her mouth in a wild kiss.

She grasped his shirt tightly as his hands caressed her thighs and unconsciously she pressed her chest against his torso and he growled in delight. It surprised him but he liked to have her naked on his laps while he was still full dressed.

They broke the kiss to breath and one of his hands ran up her side to her breast and grabbed the round mount.

"Ah!" Juvia couldn't hold back her moan and she plunged her fingers into his hair to pull his face to her and she crashed her lips on his. He kissed back with the same fervor and pinched her nipple eliciting a muffled moan from her.

She started to grind her hips against his lower part and it was his turn to moan into the kiss. She detached her lips from his to move a bit apart and feverishly she undid the buttons of his shirt. As soon as his shirt was open, her hands roamed the hard muscles of his chest and his head fell back against the couch, her touch sending shivers along his spine.

She leaned and kissed his cleavage while her nails grazed his abdomen. Gray's hand went up along the soft skin of her back and brushed away some blue hair from her shoulder. Then his mouth skimmed the curve of her neck before his teeth sank into the flesh of the crook of her neck.

She cried out and her thighs clenched hard against his hips. He licked the fresh mark and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, grasping his shirt in a tight grip.

"Gray-sama!" She whined when his hands stroke her legs again.

He ripped his mouth from her neck to attack her lips and her hands dived into his hair. She sighed against his lips when his hand found its way between her thighs. Her moans increased with the grind of her hips while his fingers explored her intimacy.

Without stopping kissing him and gridding against him, she brought down her hands to his belt and undid it, releasing his need for her.

"Juvia." He whispered against her mouth when she rubbed him slowly. She nipped his lower lip and in response he pressed his thumb harder against her clit.

"Aaah! Gray-sama, please." She murmured as her hand squeezed his length and he moaned.

"Yes. Wait an instant." He said in rage breath while he put his hands on her hips to raise her a little and give him more space to push down his pants and underwear.

As soon as he was full free, she lowered herself, guiding his shaft with her hand and she let out a long moan when he entered her.

"Juvia missed you so much." She said in a low voice as she rested her forehead against his.

"I missed you too." He muttered, his hands going to her waist, pressing his fingers into the smooth flesh.

Steadying herself with her hands on his shoulders, she moved her hips up and down. Gray kissed her in a hungry kiss, his hands squeezing her flesh and helping her to keep the rhythm.

After the long kiss, his mouth travel down along her neck to her chest. His tongue traced the curve of her breast and then he took the nipple between his lips. She moaned, her hand went to the back of his neck to press his face against her chest and he didn't need another hint to suck with eagerness. Her head fell back and she increased the rhythm of her hips as her moans became louder.

"More. Gray-sama. More." She pleaded, her grip on his neck hardening, pressing her chest against his face even more.

He was glad to oblige and lift a hand to cup her other breast, kneading the soft mound and pinching her nipple. Her movements became erratic then and she couldn't hold back her cries. Gray's mouth released her breast as he was moaning too, and he raised his hips to meet hers.

"Gods! Juvia, you're so…ngh…" A growl ripped from his throat, his fingers dipping onto the flesh of her hips and his mind could no longer formulate his thoughts into words.

Her nails scratched the back of his neck and his shoulders as he ducked his head into the crook of her neck. Her cries soared in crescendo with Gray's as her body rubbed against his, sweat glistening their heated skin.

Juvia's thoughts were consumed by the pleasure building inside her and suddenly it exploded. Her body tensed and her muscles contracted around Gray who moaned loudly. He thrust into her two more times and reached his own orgasm, his eyes shutting tight.

Then he fell back against the couch, Juvia's limp body against his. They were both breathless, Juvia's arms still clutching hard his shoulders.

His fingers ran along her spine, caressing her back in a loving way and she turned her head, kissing his cheek.

"Juvia almost forgot to say it: welcome home, Gray-sama."

He smiled and chased her lips for a sweet kiss.

"You have the best way to make feel welcome. Next time you come back from a mission, I'll return the favor."

She giggled softly. "But you strip naked every day!"

"No. I'll do it just for you."

She gasped and he saw a glimpse of lust in her eyes. His own desire aroused with the sight and he kissed her again, taking her breath away.

He get up, his arms around her waist while she hooked her legs on his hips, and he carried her to their bedroom where they continued to celebrate their reunion.

* * *

 **AN** : How did you find it? I'm not used to write lemons so your feedback would mean a lot!

And as always, if you find any mistake, please tell me! I'll correct them!


End file.
